Marvin Grossberg
Biolizard28 64. Marvin Grossberg I hate talking to this man and hearing him talk. The "You're Lovers" convo is the only thing that saves him. Luckily, it's a goodun'. ---- CantFaketheFunk 37. Marvin Grossberg Wins points for being funny in 3-1. Loses points for talking about his buttocks constantly in the same case. All in all... I guess I like him? Well enough, anyway. A man connected to Diego Armando and Mia Fey as partners can't be too bad! ---- Cloud and Squall 72nd: Marvin Grossberg Appearances: 1-2, 1-4, 3-1 Favorite Quote: "M-m-my boy, please! You're letting your fancies run away with you!" If he didn't bring up his hemorrhoids I probably would've liked him a bit more. He was a defense attorney in it for the money. And that's pretty clear from 1-2. He provides some entertainment if you suggest that he and White are lovers. He's easily the worst defense attorney in the series so far. Even worse than some of those who didn't make an appearance, at least in my opinion. He makes some useful contributions, but he's never a witness to a crime. The fact that he's in Redd White's pocket doesn't really help him either. For me, he's just not a very interesting character. ---- DNEA 41. Marvin Grossberg Mentoring a dullard and a horrible attorney, making constant mention of his buttocks, and being useless for 1-4, Grossberg definitely doesn't show any good character traits. So why this high? Simple, he's Redd White's lover. And like Funk I will accept it like it's canon and continue to hype it until Semi firebombs my house out of frustration (aka never, Semi would never find the effort to actually do it, the lazy bum). Redd White x Marvin Grossberg for LYFE, man. ---- Naye745 54. Marvin Grossberg the guy's kind of funny and stuff but i really have no strong feelings about him in either way he just seems not to make much of an impression in any of the three (four?) cases he's in ---- Paratroopa1 68. Marvin Grossberg To be honest, I never really did like Grossberg. I don't find him to be a very interesting character, not even particularly likeable (let's remember, it's essentially his fault that Misty Fey disappeared for 15 years), and he's lacking in any really good or funny moments. Accusing him of being Redd White's lover was amusing but that's about it. Needs to stop talking about his hemerrhoids. ---- SSBM_Guy 68. Marvin Grossberg http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/grossberg.png Case(s): 1-2, 1-4, 3-1 Uh...wow. I think Grossberg is one of the most forgettable characters in PW. Because I couldn't really remember him until I thought back a bit. That takes a lot of skill, because I can remember who Robert Hammond is. That is saying something. Now, Grossberg himself is pretty awesome. Well, in PW3, at least. PW1...he wasn't too special. Actually, yes. He was. He had "'Ah...the days of my youth...like the fresh scent of lemons', you see.". And in PW3, he kept talking about his buttocks. But...he didn't really do anything too big. Well...I guess he was the starter of it all. I mean, Mia worked under him. As well as Hammond and Diego Armando. But...that's about it. ---- transience 42. Marvin Grossberg - uh well he seemed pretty cool in case 3-1 when he wasn't talking about his butt - unfortunately he's always talking about his butt ---- WiggumFan267 76. Marvin Grossberg OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT YOUR BUTTOCKS. I remember in Case 1-2, going to visit him was probably the worst part of the case... it was just a touch offputting finding him never in the office when you want him and it was the first instance of "come back later to activate plot continuance". The guy himself then was ok, his ACHHHHHHHHHEMS and the big photo aside, HOWEVER, he gets all the props in the world for the "You're Lovers" thing. That was complteely hilarious, and I did that out of fun the first time I saw it and XD'd when it worked. Good show, grossberg, now just STOP TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR DAMN ASS WHY THE HELL DO I CARE AUGH! Grossberg;s kinda ok as a sidebar though, if not a bit useless (Mia pwns him so hard in that regard :P). ---- Leonhart4 61. Marvin Grossberg The Good: Well, he's sort of involved with DL-6, which is always a plus. He's usually the guy who reveals the big bombshells about the case, too, so I guess he gets bonus points by association for that. I liked his "Ah, the days of my youth...like the scent of fresh lemons, you see" quote. It just shows how much regret he's had to live with for the past 15 years because of what he did. Also, I just realized as I was playing through 1-2 yesterday that probably the only reason Mia worked for Grossberg at all was because he sold her mother out. More intrigue! The Best: Asking Grossberg if he and Redd White are lovers was a classic. Haha, I couldn't believe that was even an option, and the best part was that it worked! The Bad: He sold out Misty Fey for riches. There's no doubt he knew that he shouldn't have done that, and it ruined his life because White eventually used it to blackmail him for 15 years. He also refused to take Maya's case because of that. I'd almost feel sorry for how pathetic his life is sometimes if he hadn't brought it upon himself. The Worst: It was a surprise to see him as Mia's aide in 3-1, but I wish he wouldn't have talked about his hemorrhoids so much! I mean, it was funny the first couple of times, but after 20 or so times, that's enough! Category:Fictional characters